Coffee or me?
by PomRocks16
Summary: While Craig makes his lover some coffee for the night, questions arise, yearning for him to ask them, no matter how painful the response.


Craig took another glance at the clock, then at his lover, as he stood outside, in the cold, on the balcony, not bothering to come inside and change his soaked pajama's. On this particular evening, the blond-haired teenager wasn't twitching as much.

It was 12.00 pm, usually coffee time for his glittery mate, Tweek. Craig had noticed he had begun to shiver, both from the lack of coffee, and being hit by the rain pellets as they soaked into his already wet cloths – yep, definitely time for coffee, not to mention comfort.

Just as the clock struck midnight, the coffee makers buzzer rang. Craig didn't even flinch as all he did was flip it off and take the drink that his lover so desperately desired and yearned for every second of everyday. In fact, he worried about coffee so much that Craig had even begun to feel a hint of jealousy.

Craig chuckled to himself as he poured the refreshment into his boyfriend's favorite thermos. Why would _he _need to be jealous of a freaking coffee maker? After all, it couldn't tell Tweek that it loved him, it couldn't hug Tweek and comfort him when he had regular night terrors, it couldn't love him back.

In fact, it was just that. And _'it'_. A thing. An item. Sure, Tweek is pretty crazy, but he would never fall for that!

Then why was Craig finding himself wondering which Tweek adored more…?

He decided not to ponder it as he grabbed the thermos in his hands, and headed outside, greeting Tweek with a small peck on the cheek. To his surprise, Tweek had already gotten used to it, and instead of flinching and yelling, "OH JESUS CHRIST – gah – WHAT WAS THAT?!" like he did when Craig had begun doing that, he responded with a calm smile as he pulled Craig's head in, kissing his nose lightly.

He began stroking his hair for a bit thoughtfully, running his fingers through the raven's head, playing with it before letting go.

Craig moaned a little as he let go, obviously disappointed that Tweek had stopped.

Craig sighed as he handed him the thermos, slightly agitated that Tweek hadn't finished running his hand through his hair. He rarely did that. But when he did, it felt great.

He heard Tweek giggle a bit as he grabbed the coffee, sipping at it thoughtfully.

As he drank the beverage, a slight grunt from his partner caught his attention. Tweek looked down at Craig who was now sitting down on one of the seats they had set out. He sat down next to him and asked, "W-What's wrong, C-Craig? – nya!" The blond became nervous, seeing as his lover was obviously in distress.

Craig couldn't help the answer he gave, it had been killing him for months now, but he had to ask, "Tweek, if you had to choose between me…or coffee….which would you choose without even having to think about it?"

This took Tweek by surprise. He nearly dropped the same drink they were discussing to the floor when he heard those few words sputter from Craig's mouth.

"Gah! W-What makes you ask? Nya!"

Craig sighed as he looked to his shaky partner, he gave him a serious look, telling him to just choose one freaking response.

"Well, of course it would be – agh! – y-you, Craig."

Craig's eyes widened as he looked up at Tweek, completely shocked. Tweek couldn't stand a minute without his oh-so precious coffee! He had to hear the explanation of this.

"W-why?" asked Craig wearily, not certain what his energetic lover would say.

"Because, I could live without coffee, - nya! – but I can NEVER live w-without you." he smiled as he began to stroke the raven's head again, much to his partners liking.

All Craig did in response was purr and grin as he lowered his head, allowing Tweek's fingers to cascade through his black mane, signaling him not to stop. Tweek seemed to get the hint as he let the Ravens head rest on his knees while still stroking his head. Now and then taking the opportunity to fiddle with a piece of his partner's hair.

Craig looked down at the coffee thermos, smirking, as it was left abandoned by Tweek's side…


End file.
